


Overhead

by tyrannsauroswrex



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrannsauroswrex/pseuds/tyrannsauroswrex
Summary: Syren and Jenassa make camp but Syren can't sleep.





	Overhead

She sighed, watching the clouds pass by. Jenassa slept a few feet away, her hand resting on her unsheathed dagger, her dark face framed by a damp halo of even darker hair. Syren ached to sweep the hair out of her face but instead she rolled over and sighed again. She couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t slept in days.Her eyes burned but she couldn’t set her mind at ease. Thoughts raced around her head; What was she. Where was she going.  
Syren rolled on her back and put her arm over her eyes. She traced fingers across her body, lifting up her tattered shirt to expose her midriff. Her fingertips spread agonizing warmth under her skin despite the cool night air. She parted her dark lips as her hand drifted lower, her fingers nestling in her soft hair and slipping easily into her wet folds.   
She slid her arm down to cover her mouth as to muffle her moans. Jenassa stirred in her sleep and a thrill shot through Syren’s spine. Please, she thought, please. Touch me. Look at me. The thought of Jenassa’s rough calloused hands and her gentle wet tongue exploring her body sent Syren over the edge and she bit down hard on her arm. She watched the clouds overhead as her body rolled through her orgasm. 

Syren woke to the sound of Jenassa cooking breakfast. She’d slept? Her hair was plastered to her forehead and her arm was sore, but she felt better than she had in weeks. A few more minutes, she thought. She watched the early morning sky above her, a smile playing on her lips.


End file.
